


Sayonara ni sayonara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non lo amava più, non lo amava più, e quelle parole del più grande risuonavano nella sua mente come una melodia ossessionante, come qualcosa della quale non sapeva liberarsi, qualcosa che l’avrebbe perseguitato nei giorni a venire fino a quando la propria mente non si fosse arresa all’evidenza.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sayonara ni sayonara

**_~ Sayonara ni sayonara ~_ **

Yuya lo abbracciava.

Fermo, nel bel mezzo del salotto, lo abbracciava.

Yuri avrebbe voluto scostarsi, e dirgli quanto quell’abbraccio non gli facesse più sentire niente che non fosse dolore, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.

L’aveva avvolto fra le sue braccia pur sapendo che presto se ne sarebbe andato da quella casa senza più fare ritorno, e Chinen sentiva forte il bisogno di urlare, di dirgli che era un ipocrita, che se davvero voleva lasciarlo avrebbe almeno dovuto fare in modo di farsi odiare.

_“Non ti amo più.”_

Non lo amava più, non lo amava più, e quelle parole del più grande risuonavano nella sua mente come una melodia ossessionante, come qualcosa della quale non sapeva liberarsi, qualcosa che l’avrebbe perseguitato nei giorni a venire fino a quando la propria mente non si fosse arresa all’evidenza.

Eppure, nonostante quelle parole e l’ipocrisia di quell’abbraccio, Yuri continuava a tenersi stretto a lui, a non volere che se ne andasse, e per quanto l’istinto gli continuasse a dire che così avrebbe solo fatto più male non aveva la minima intenzione di separarsi da lui.

“Yuu...” lo chiamò, la voce spezzata dai singhiozzi, mentre il più grande gli passava una mano fra i capelli. “Non dovresti essere tu a consolarmi, lo sai?”

Yuya sospirò, mordendosi un labbro, ma non lo lasciò andare.

“È così difficile credere che io non volessi farti del male, Yuri?”

Sì. Sì, era difficile da credere per Yuri che il suo intento non fosse quello di ferirlo, era difficile da credere quando sentiva difficoltà anche nel respirare, quando non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a come sarebbe stata la propria vita senza di lui.

Ma ancora non gli rispose, ancora pianse e ancora strinse inutilmente a sé quei momenti per continuare a sognare, per continuare a credere che Yuya provasse qualcosa per lui, che stesse mentendo a se stesso e a lui per qualche ragione sconosciuta.

“Non te ne andare, Yuu. Ti prego, non mi lasciare.” mormorò. Da quando gli aveva detto che fra loro era finita l’aveva implorato più volte, e più volte aveva sentito la propria dignità calpestata fino ad essere ridotta in cenere, ma ancora non riusciva a ritenerla più importante del fatto che Yuya non sarebbe più stato accanto a lui, che alla mattina si sarebbe risvegliato da solo, in una casa vuota, con solo il silenzio a fargli da compagnia.

Sentì il più grande sciogliere lentamente l’abbraccio, e non fu in grado di dirgli altro perché sapeva che non gli sarebbe uscita la voce, perché piangeva troppo, perché niente di quello che comunque avrebbe potuto dire avrebbe improvvisamente convinto Yuya di amarlo ancora.

“Mi dispiace, piccolo.” mormorò soltanto, prima di indietreggiare fino alla porta, e smettere poi di guardarlo e andarsene, per sempre.

Yuri ricadde in ginocchio sul pavimento.

Era finita, adesso, e non c’era più niente in cui cercare appiglio.

Sarebbe rimasto da solo in quella casa, ossessionato dall’addio di un uomo che, ormai si doveva arrendere, non lo amava più. 


End file.
